Bringing All The Girls VI: Shawnie's Horny Halloween
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This story has LeShawna inviting her friends over for a sexy AB/DL Halloween Orgy Party. Co-written by me and Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.


Bringing All the Girls VI: Shawnie's Horny Halloween Bash.

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This is a Genius Productions, and Hellflores is co-writing this fanfic with me once again. LeShawna aka Shawnie has invited the girls over for a Halloween Costume Orgy Party and Sleepover as she invited Amy, Bridgette, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Kelly, Kitty, Lindsay, MacArthur, Marley, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky and Zoey to her and Harold's house for a night of diaper sex. ENJOY!**

It was October 31st 2018, and it was more than 8 months since Zoey had her Christmas Party as Shawnie invited her friends over as Harold stayed as well and here are the costumes.

 **Amy (Sexy Cheerleader)**

 **Bridgette (EG version of Applejack)**

 **Blaineley (Nurse)**

 **Courtney (EG version of Twilight Sparkle)**

 **Dakota (Barbie Girl)**

 **Dawn (EG Version of Fluttershy)**

 **Emma (Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger)**

 **Gwen (Rainbow Dash as a Vampire)**

 **Heather (Cat Woman)**

 **Izzy (EG version of Pinkie Pie)**

 **Jasmine (Black Panther Superhero)**

 **Kelly (School Teacher)**

 **Kitty (Pink Might Morphin Power Ranger)**

 **Lindsay (Wonder Woman)**

 **LeShawna (Playboy Bunny)**

 **MacArthur (Sexy Female Cop)**

 **Marley (Sunset Shimmer)**

 **Miles (Hippie)**

 **Sammy (Sexy Cheerleader)**

 **Sanders (Sexy Female Cop)**

 **Scarlett (Harley Quinn)**

 **Sierra (Amy Rose from Sonic)**

 **Sky (Gymnast)**

 **Taylor (School Girl)**

 **And...**

 **Zoey (Red Riding Hood)**

Plus, Harold was wearing his Drama Brothers outfit also.

"Harold, this is going be a fun party, isn't it?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yeah it is!" Harold said as he finished setting it up.

"And it's about to get better!" LeShawna said as she rang a small bell and Harold began recording.

"Girls, it's time for Shawnie's Halloween Funtime!" LeShawna said as she transformed into her AB/DL personality Shawnie while the girls cheered.

"The first girl to go is…Heather!" Shawnie announced.

"Oh joy!" Heather said as she went up to their room.

"You look sexy as a Diaper wearing Playboy Bunny." Heather said to Shawnie.

"Thankies, you look sexy as Cat Woman, Heather." Shawnie replied back.

"Thankies, Shawnie." Heather replied back as they started to makeout.

"MMM…" Both of them muffled as they started to tongue wrestle with each other.

"You're welcome Cat Woman." Shawnie said as kept it up until Heather grabbed a strap-on dildo as she placed it over her diaper.

"You fuck me first, then I fuck you. Deal?" Shawnie said to Heather/Catwoman.

"Deal." Heather/Cat Woman replied back as she started to pound Shawnie's diapered area.

"Ohhh! Heather! Oh! You, naughty cat!" Shawnie said as she was enjoying it.

"You wuv it when Catwoman goes hawd?" Heather/Cat Woman asked her.

"YES! Hawder, pwease!" Shawnie answered back.

"Say this, say "Fuck me up in my big girl diapey Cat Woman" Say that right now." Heather/ Cat Woman commanded.

"Okies." Shawnie said to Heather.

"Fuck me up in my big girl diapey Cat Woman." Heather said in baby talk.

"Good little bunny." Heather/ Cat Woman said as she kept pounding until she and Shawnie switched places and Shawnie then started to pound Heather/Cat Woman's diapered ass.

"Oh! Hawder!" Heather/Cat Woman shouted.

"Okies and say this 'I want you to fuck me in my diapey ass until we make cumsies!" Shawnie demanded to Heather/Cat Woman.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME IN MY DIAPEY ASS UNTIL WE MAKE CUMSIES!" Heather/ Cat Woman said to Shawnie.

"OKIES!" Shawnie said as she went harder faster.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES CAT WOMAN!" Shawnie screamed out.

"ME TOO!" Heather/Cat Woman screamed out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed all over their diapers, and all over the toy as they cleaned up.

"Happy Halloween." Shawnie said to Heather.

"Thankies, Happy Halloween to you also." Heather said as they briefly made out once more.

"Bye bye." Heather said as she left, and Jasmine arrived wearing a sexy Black Panther Costume.

"G'day Shawnie." Jasmine greeted her.

"Hi, Jasmine!" Shawnie greeted her back.

"Hot Black Panther costume." Shawnie said to Jasmine.

"Thankies, same for your Playboy Bunny costume." Jasmine said as they kissed and they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMM!" Both girls moaned and muffled softly as they got down onto the floor and they started to grind each other's diapered pussies.

"Grrrr!" Jasmine growled like a real panther.

"So soft!" Jasmine said to Shawnie.

"Me too." Shawnie said back to Jasmine as now they started to hump each other's areas as well.

"Me wuv humpies!" Shawnie said to her.

"Me too wuv humpies." Jasmine replied back.

"Grrrr! I wuv you!" Jasmine growled like a panther and said in baby talk.

"I wuv you too!" Shawnie said to her before they began tongue-kissing her again.

"KEEP FUCKING ME IN MY BIG GIRL DIAPEY!" Shawnie shouted out.

"CUMSIES!" Jasmine and Shawnie shouted as they came all over each other as they cleaned each other up.

"Happy Halloween!" They said to each other as they kissed and Jasmine left, as Zoey arrived as Little Red Riding Hood even carrying a basket.

"Hi, Shawnie!" Zoey said cheerfully to Shawnie.

"Hi, little red!" Shawnie said as she and Zoey hugged, and kissed before they started to kiss.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moan as they also rubbed each other's diapered asses.

"The only treat I want is you." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Oooooh! Come and get it Little Red!" Shawnie said to Zoey who went to her basket and grabbed a red strap-on dildo as it was long and big as she started to use it on Shawnie as Harold took off his pants revealing his diaper and he began to rub it giving himself pleasure, while he was recording.

"What do you think of this Har-Bear?" Shawnie asked Harold.

"So hot! Like you two!" Harold answered her.

"Thankies." They said as Zoey went even harder and faster now.

"You wuv it when Red Riding Hood Fuck Playboy bunny in your diapey pussy?" Zoey asked Shawnie.

"SHAWNIE WUVS IT SO MUCH! SO MUCH IN MY DIAPEY PUSSY!" Shawnie answered Zoey.

"SO, DO I!" Zoey shouted out before they switched as Shawnie was now fucking Zoey.

"How do you like that Miss Wittle Red Riding Hood?" Shawnie asked Zoey.

"Wittle Red wuvs it! Go Hawder like my Mikey Boo, pwease!" Zoey said to Shawnie.

"OKIES!" Shawnie said before she starts to pound her even harder as they started to makeout more.

"OH! CUMSIES COMING!" Shawnie screamed out.

"ME TOO! CUMSIES INSIDE MY DIAPEY!" Zoey screamed out as they climaxed as kissed once more.

"Wuv you." Zoey said to Shawnie.

"Wuv you too." Shawnie said back as Zoey got up and skipped away as Marley arrived wearing her Sunset Shimmer Costume as she was dressed like Sunset Shimmer from when Equestria Girls went to Camp Everfree.

"Hey Shawnie!" Marley said as they hugged and kissed.

"Wow, you look hot as a playboy bunny, almost cute as my pet Ray." Marley said as she was already pretending to be Sunset, and she was referring to her pet Salamander Ray from the Equestria Girls Special Short named "Pet Project", and Shawnie blushed.

"How about we get stawted." Shawnie said as she and Marley began making out, which immediately led to them immediately bumping each other's diapered areas as they looked deeply into each other's eyes with romantic passion and lust in their eyes.

"This Pony love diapey sex, especially with this playboy bunny." Marley said to Shawnie.

"Bunny wuvs Diapey Sex too." Shawnie said as she was blushing before they started to scissors like madness.

"Ohhhh! Shawnie feel wet!" Shawnie declared.

"Me too!" Marley declared as well as they kissed each other as they scissor each other super-fast.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cumsies closing in!" Both of them screamed out.

"Hell yeah!" Harold said as he grabbed his hard-baba out from his diaper and he started to stroke it really hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three screamed as they climaxed, while Harold came inside of his diaper, Marley and Shawnie came inside of their diapers also as they shared one final tongue kiss.

"That was magical." Shawnie said to Marley.

"Sure was." Marley said as she got up, and left as Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, and Dawn arrived.

"Hi Shawnie." The five girls said to Shawnie.

"You five with Shawnie?" Shawnie asked them.

"Yup!" Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"It's gonna be fun." Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"Should I be gentle?" Dawn asked Shawnie.

"Do whatever you want." Shawnie answered her.

"Pony Bunny Diapey Orgy Funtime!" Izzy said to the girls.

"YEAH!" The 6 girls said as the 5 pony girls got strap-on dildos and placed them over their diapers and they began pounding Shawnie as Gwen and Courtney were pounding Shawnie's area and butt while Izzy was fucking her mouth, and she was stroking Dawn and Bridgette's strap-ons also.

"Ohhhhhh…!" The five girls moaned out in delight.

"Good swutty bunny Shawnie." The girls said as Shawnie kept it up while blushing.

"MMMMMM!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it and then, Dawn, Izzy, and Bridgette joined in on the pounding as Izzy placed her strap-on where Courtney's strap-on was while Dawn and Bridgette were stroking their strap-ons before they began pounding her area like what Gwen was doing.

"Ohhhhhh! SHAWNIE!" The five girls moaned and screamed out.

"Hawder! HAWDER!" Shawnie screamed back as the five girls were close now.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The five girls as Bridgette and Izzy got out of Shawnie's areas and began stroking it.

"AHHHHHHHH! YES!" The five screamed as they climaxed in her face and her areas.

"Shawnie what did you think of that friendship lesson?" Courtney asked her as she was still like Twilight Sparkle.

"Magical." Shawnie answered her as the five girls left and Lindsay arrived wearing her famous "Wonder Woman" costume.

"Baby Wonder woman is here to fuck and pweasure Shawnie the Sexy Playboy Bunny." Lindsay said in baby talk.

"Yay!" Shawnie cheered as the two briefly made out before they started to hump each other.

"Ohhhh! Wonder Woman so soft." Shawnie said to Lindsay.

"Thankies! So are you!" Lindsay said back as they kept humping each other until Lindsay had an idea.

"Hey, want to do a sexy 69 with wonder woman?" Lindsay asked Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as they kissed before they began to do the 69 as they licked each other's areas like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them muffled, cooed, and moaned sexually before they were enjoying it.

"Tasty pussy! Wonder Woman!" Shawnie said to her.

"Thankies." Lindsay replied back as they kept licking and drooling like actual babies and making it hotter.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Shawnie screamed out.

"SAME!" Lindsay screamed out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed to the sky as they came inside of each other's mouths.

"Mmmmmmm…" Both of them moaned out softly.

"Yummy." Both of them said as they cleaned up.

"Happy Halloween." They said to each other as Sierra arrived as she was Amy Rose, sporting a Pink Wig, and her red dress.

"Hello Amy Rose." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Hiya Shawnie, want to fuck me until I make Cumsies?" Sierra aka Amy Rose asked Shawnie.

"Yes!" Shawnie answered as she and Sierra started to makeout until Shawnie grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it on her diaper as she grabbed Sierra's head and she forced her to suck on it.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Sierra muffled and moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned softly.

"Suck my baba Amy Rosey!" Shawnie said to her as Sierra sucked on it harder and faster until it was covered with her wet saliva.

"Now it's fucky time!" Sierra said in a singsong tone as she got on all fours like a doggy as Shawnie started to pound her butt.

"Ohhh! So tight!" Shawnie said to Sierra.

"No easy! Me want Hawdy!" Sierra said in baby talk.

"Repeat this. Repeat... "I wuv being fucked in diapeys by Shawnie! I AM SUCH A SLUTTY BABY! I DESERVED TO BE FUCKED VEWY HAWD IN DIAPEYS BY SHAWNIE!" Repeat that now." Shawnie commanded sternly like a dominatrix.

"I wuv being fuck in diapeys by Shawnie! I AM SUCH A SLUTTY BABY! I DESERVED TO BE FUCK VEWY HAWD IN DIAPEYS BY SHAWNIE!" Sierra screamed out with such pleasure in her voice as Shawnie smiled.

"Good Slutty Baby!" Shawnie said while she kept on pounding as she was really close.

"OHHHHHHH! CUMSIES COMING!" Shawnie screamed out.

"CUMSIES IN ME! CUMSIES INSIDE MY TIGHT DIAPEY ASS!" Sierra screamed out as she was rubbing herself to create some sexual stimulation for her area.

"OKIES!" Shawnie said as then she started to.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" Shawnie said as she was completely satisfied.

"Thankies, Happy Halloween." Sierra said as they cleaned up, and hugged as Sierra left and Amy and Sammy were next as they were sexy cheerleaders.

"Ra ra! Why we here? We here to have sexy diapey sex with Sexy Baby Bunny Shawnie!" Amy and Sammy chanted.

"Yay team!" Shawnie said to the girls as Amy and Sammy grabbed strap-on dildos as they began pounding her, specifically Sammy started to pound her booty as Amy started to pound her area hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAWDER FO' BUNNY SHAWNIE!" Shawnie screamed out in pleasure as she was enjoying it.

"First say." Amy said to Shawnie first off as she politely cleared her throat signaling her twin sister's cue to speak.

"That I, Shawnie, absolutely wuv being double fucked by her sexy cheerleader diapey wearing sluts, Amy and Sammy!" Sammy said to Shawnie.

"I, Shawnie, absolutely wuv being double fucked by her sexy cheerleader diapey wearing sluts Amy and Sammy!" Shawnie said to the twins.

"Good slutty baby bunny!" Amy and Sammy said to her as they switched as now Sammy was pounding her area and Amy was pounding her area.

"AHHHHHHH!" The twins moaned softly.

"OH! BABY WUV DOUBLE FUCKY ON HER DIAPEY PUSSY! HAWDER!" Shawnie screamed out in baby talk.

"OKIE!" Amy screamed out in agreement as Sammy was next.

"DOKIE!" Sammy said as they were plowing her really hard as they were also close to cumsies.

"Gonna make Cumsies!" Sammy shouted.

"Same here!" Amy shouted also.

"ME TOO!" Shawnie screamed out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome screamed out as they climaxed.

"Happy Halloween, Twin Babies." Shawnie said to Amy and Sammy.

"Thankies." Amy and Sammy said as they cleaned up as Harold was panting as he climaxed over three times and then he changed his diaper.

"Shawnie, the sessions just get hotter and hotter." Harold said to her.

"Thankies Har-Bear, Yo' making me blush." Shawnie said while blushing.

"Who's next?" Shawnie said as Sky arrived.

"I am." Sky said with confidence.

"Yay! The sexy Gymnast!" Shawnie cheered.

"How would yo' like to play?" Shawnie asked Sky.

"Hmm, how about a Humpies Contest, and then we have scissors diapey sex until we Cumsies." Sky said to LeShawna.

"Okies!" Shawnie said as they began to do humpies with each other as they went at it hard from the get go.

"Mmmmmm! Softy coochie!" Shawnie said to Sky.

"Thankies." Sky replied back they began to tongue kiss for a minute before the separated and they looked deep passionately into each other's eyes.

"I WUV YOU!" Sky shouted out.

"I WUV YOU TOO!" Shawnie shouted as they resumed making out for another minute.

"AHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned out as it was time to switch.

"Scissor time?" Shawnie asked her.

"Scissor time!" Sky said eagerly as they soon started to scissors their areas like it was on fire.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned as they even started to babble in pleasure also.

"Ohhhh! Baby Sky wuvs scissor with sexy Bunny Shawnie!" Sky said to her.

"Shawnie wuv scissor with Sexy Baby Gymnast, Sky! OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned out in delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned as they were about to climax.

"ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY!" Shawnie screamed out.

"ME TOO!" Sky screamed out also as it happened.

"Happy Halloween." Sky and Shawnie said to each other as they kissed and Sky left, and Blaineley arrived wearing her nurses uniform.

"Hi Shawnie, I'm here for your check up." Blaineley said to her.

"Okies Nurse Blaineley." Shawnie said as she and Blaineley kissed, and began making out as Shawnie stripped off her uniform revealing her diaper, heels, stockings, and her shirt covering up her 36 DDD Breasts as Blaineley rubbed Shawnie's Diapered coochie.

"Ohhh! Have I been a healthy sexy slutty baby?" Shawnie asked her.

"Hmm…" Blaineley said as she licked her lips.

"Yes! But I need a diagnose you with a need for Sexy Strap-on Sex with Nurse Blaineley!" Blaineley said.

"YAY!" Shawnie said as she lay down and Blaineley grabbed a large dark red strap-on dildo and she started to pound Shawnie's diapered area and she was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh! Hawder Nurse Blaineley, pwease!" Shawnie said to her.

"You got it, only if you say that that I'm such a swutty baby! I WUV Blaineley's Treatments! THEY ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME! FUCK ME UP IN DIAPEYS NURSE BLAINELEY!', pwease?" Blaineley asked Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie said.

"I'm such a swutty baby! I WUV Blaineley's Treatments! THEY ARE SO FUCKING AWESOME! FUCK ME UP IN DIAPEYS NURSE BLAINELEY!" PWEASE!" Shawnie screamed out as Blaineley smiled.

"Good, and Okies!" Blaineley said as she went even harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie screamed louder and louder and eventually they switched as now Shawnie was fucking Blaineley like she was her slutty nurse.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HAWDER!" Blaineley shouted to Shawnie.

"OKIES!" Shawnie screamed out as she kept on fucking her diapered pussy even harder.

"Ohhhhh! I feel Cumsies are coming!" Shawnie screamed out.

"Cumsies in my diapey." Blaineley said to Shawnie.

"Not before you answer my question…Am I your doctor now? Yes or No?" Shawnie asked her.

"YES, YOU'RE MY SEXY, SLUTTY BABY DOCTOR! NOW CUMSIES INSIDE OF MY DIAPEY!" Blaineley screamed out.

"OKIES!" Shawnie screamed out orgasmically as she kept on thrusting and then she and Blaineley climaxed in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned and screamed.

"Happy Halloween." Shawnie said to Blaineley.

"Happy Halloween to you." Blaineley said as she left and Taylor and Kelly arrived.

"Hey girls." Shawnie said.

"Hi Shawnie, Happy Halloween." Kelly and Taylor said as they hugged.

"Time for the sexy Mrs. Jones and her slutty student to teach Bunny Shawnie a lesson." Kelly said to Shawnie.

"In Sex!" Taylor said as she and Kelly pinned Shawnie as Kelly began to suck and lick Shawnie's pink area while Taylor grabbed a dildo and started to use it on her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as Kelly stuck a finger into her area as she also began to lick her harder.

"Don't stop, Mommy! Keep licking her!" Taylor said to her mom Kelly as she stopped to respond.

"You got it my dear sweet daughter." Kelly said as they briefly tongue kissed before she resumed licking and fingering Shawnie as she and Taylor began making out.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and then Kelly stopped licking.

"Taylor! Why don't we strip our clothes in front of the sexy playboy bunny?" Kelly said to Taylor.

"Okies, Mommy." Taylor said as she and Kelly took off their clothes revealing their diapers as they were bare-naked at this point as Shawnie was watching and she began to rub her diapered area very hard.

"Ohhhh! Baby Shawnie thinks you two are hot and sexy." Shawnie said to the Mom and Daughter duo.

"Thankies, how about we do a twiple 69 to end class?" Shawnie asked Kelly and Taylor.

"Sure." They answered as they began doing the triple 69, as Kelly was licking Taylor, Taylor was licking Shawnie, and Shawnie was licking Kelly.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned, muffled, and cooed as they were licking their pussies like crazy.

"Oh yeah!" Harold said as he was stroking his machine gun hard like he was preventing himself from premature Cumsies as now he was stroking it even harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them screamed as they climaxed in their diapers.

"Ah yeah!" Harold grunted as he finished climaxing.

"Class dismissed, Happy Halloween." Kelly said as she and Taylor got redressed.

"Happy Halloween." Taylor said also.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as Kelly and Taylor left, and Josee arrived sporting a Marilyn Monroe Dress that was similar to the iconic white dress that Marilyn wore in the movie "The Seven Year Itch" but the color of the dress was Gold, and her heels were gold and the diaper se had on under her dress was gold also.

"Here I am, Marilyn Monroe dressed in Gold." Josee said to Shawnie.

"Ooooh! Can we have diapey sex with music on?" Shawnie asked her.

"Okies." Josee answered as Shawnie played "Body Party" by Ciara as they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly.

"You are so hot." Josee and Shawnie said to each other.

"Thankies." They said back as they began to scissors each other like crazy.

"Ohhhh! Baby wuv scissors!" Josee said in baby talk.

"So, do I girl!" Shawnie said as they kept it up until they stopped.

"Shawnie wants Josee Golden Cumsies." Shawnie said to her.

"Go ahead, sexy bunny." Josee said as she began to suck on it and lick on it.

"Ohhhhhh! You want Josee's Golden Cumsies, then lick my diapey coochie like it's your favorite sweet." Josee said to Shawnie.

"Yes! Josee!" Shawnie screamed out as she resumed licking her and this time she added in two of her fingers inside of Josee's area as climax was close.

"Cumsies coming, baby close!" Josee screamed out until it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josee moaned and screamed as she came all over Shawnie's face and mouth as she licked the Cumsies from her face and swallowed it as Shawnie even kissed her.

"Happy Halloween." Shawnie and Josee said to each other as Josee left, and Miles arrived.

"Hey little sis." Harold said to Miles.

"Hey big bro." Miles said to Harold as they hugged.

"Hi Shawnie." Miles said to Shawnie.

"Hey there sister-in-law Miles." Shawnie said as they started to makeout.

"Awww, wook at that, my baby sister making out with my swutty diapey wifey." Harold said.

"Miles wants Shawnie to hump her then she wants fuckys with you." Miles said to her.

"Okies." Shawnie said as she and Miles began to hump each other as Harold grabbed his hard-on out of the frontal of his diaper and began to stroke it.

"Hot… Shawnie's vewy hot!" Harold said as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh, diapeys so softy." Miles said to Shawnie making her blush.

"Thankies." Shawnie said as she and Miles stopped, then Shawnie grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Fuckies time!" Shawnie said to Miles.

"YAY!" Miles cheered as she laid down as Shawnie placed the strap-on on her diaper and fucked Miles, in the Missionary Position.

"Ohhh! Baby Miles want hawdy, pwease!" Miles said to Shawnie.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! DO YOU WUV IT WHEN YOUR SISTER IN LAW IS FUCK YOU IN DIAPERS?" Shawnie asked Miles.

"YES! ME WUV IT WHEN MY SEXY BUNNY SISTER IN LAW IS FUCKING ME IN OUR DIAPEYS! OH HAWDER! PWEASE!" Miles answered in pure bliss as she was screaming.

"Say that You wuv love your sexy sister in law, Shawnie, fucking you in your diapeys until you make cumsies in your diapeys, pwease." Shawnie said to Miles.

"I WUV IT WITH MY SEXY SISTER IN LAW, SHAWNIE, FUCK ME IN MY DIAPEYS UNTIL I CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEYS! I WUV YOU SO MUCH! HAWDER!" Miles screamed out once again.

"Good baby Miles!" Shawnie said as she soon switched and now she was doing it in the doggie style as she was close to her climax with her first of two sisters-in-law's.

"OH! CUMSIES COMING!" Shawnie screamed out.

"Cumsies in my diapey, pwease!" Miles screamed out as she was gonna climax also.

"Do it, my sexy diapey bunny wifey!" Harold said.

"Okies!" Shawnie shouted as she kept going until…it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed out as they climaxed in their diapers.

"Happy Halloween." Shawnie said to her.

"Happy Halloween, sister in law." Miles said as they kissed, as she left and Scarlett arrived sporting her Harley Quinn costume without her hammer.

"Hey bro." Scarlett said to Harold.

"Hello sis." Harold said back.

"So, what do you guys think of my costume?" Scarlett asked Harold and Shawnie.

"Suits you well, no offense." Harold said to his sister.

"None taken brother." Scarlett said to him.

"You look really hot." Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Thankies, now then…" Scarlett said before she pounced on Shawnie.

"Harley wants some fucky from her sexy sister-in-law." Scarlett said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them rubbed and groped each other's diapered areas and butts.

"You are so hot Harley." Shawnie said to her.

"Thankies." Scarlett replied back as they kept it up while she grabbed a strap-on and placed it on Shawnie's diaper.

"Harley want Diapey cowgirl sex?" Shawnie asked her.

"YAY!" Scarlett cheered as Shawnie began pounding her.

"OH SHAWNIE!" Scarlett screamed out.

"OH, HARLEY!" Shawnie screamed out as well.

"How does this feel?" Shawnie asked her.

"FEEL SO GOOD! Harley wants more hawdy fucky!" Scarlett answered her in delight.

"OKIES!" Shawnie said before she grabbed her waist and kept on plowing her area as that made Scarlett rub Shawnie's breasts hard, pinching on her nipples.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned in delight.

"You wuv Shawnie's baby bweasts?" Shawnie asked her.

"YES! HARLEY WUVS Shawnie's bweasts!" Scarlett screamed out as Shawnie kept plowing her.

"KEEP FUCKING ME WIKE DUNCEY WOULD DO!" Scarlett said to Shawnie.

"OKIES!" Shawnie said as she kept going until they stopped as they were panting.

"Scissors with me, then we can 69 to end the sexy session." Shawnie said to her.

"Okies." Scarlett said as she and Shawnie started to Scissors at a medium pace and they even French kissed each other.

"Do you wuv it when you have diapey sex Scarlett or should I say...Harley?" Shawnie said seductively.

"Both names are good and YES! I WUV HAVING SEXY DIAPEY SEX WITH MY SEXY SISTER IN LAW!" Scarlett answered Shawnie as they tongue kissed even harder as they also soon stopped and began doing the 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled.

"MMMMMMMMM! Tasty coochie!" Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Thankies, so is yours…your coochie is very exquisite!" Scarlett said as they kept on licking each other.

"Daddy wuvs it." Harold said as he stroked his baba even harder.

"Cumsies coming…CUMSIES!" Scarlett and Shawnie screamed out as they climaxed as they French Kissed with their Cumsies still in their mouths.

"Yummy, tastier than Candy." Shawnie said to Scarlett.

"Thankies, so were you." Scarlett said back to Shawnie.

"Happy Halloween, Shawnie." Scarlett said to her.

"Happy Halloween, Scarlett…or should I say…Harley." Shawnie said as they shared one final kiss before she left as Emma and Kitty arrived as the Yellow and Pink Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as they were wearing their masks as their costumes only showed their tops, instead of their bottoms to reveal their diapers.

 _ **If this ruins Power Rangers for you I am terribly sorry, I am especially sorry to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever who is a big fan.**_

"Well, well…if it isn't the Power Rangers, so…what kind of Rangers are y'all?" Shawnie asked her.

"Me and Emma are known as the Diapey Power Rangers." Emma said to Shawnie as they took off their masks revealing their faces, and their beautiful flowing hair.

"Ooooooh, do yo' thing." Shawnie said as she was intrigued and interested.

"It's Morphin time!" Emma and Kitty said to each other as they started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Emma, the Yellow Diapey Power Wanger!" Emma said introducing herself.

"I'm Kitty, the Pink Diapey Power Wanger!" Kitty said as she introduced herself and then all three of them started with a triple makeout session.

"MMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned softly.

"OHHHHH! The Diapey Wangers are here to pweasure me!" Shawnie said.

"Yes, we are!" Emma and Kitty to each other as Kitty started to lick Shawnie's area and Emma then started to rub her while she and Shawnie resumed making out with each other.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Emma and Shawnie moaned out softly as Shawnie's climax was about to happen.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GONNA CUMSIES DIAPEY WANGERS!" Shawnie screamed out as she climaxed all over Emma and Kitty's faces and mouths.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…Yummy Cumsies Shawnie." The sisters said to Shawnie.

"Thankies girls." Shawnie said back to them.

"You now can do whatever you want to the diapey wangers." The sisters said to Shawnie as she thought of a super horny idea.

"Shanwie wants to fuck you diapey wangers until you two cumsies." Shawnie said as she pulled out a Double Pleasure Strap-On Dildo as the top dildo is 9 inches, while the bottom one is 10 inches.

"Kitty, lay on Emma." Shawnie said to Kitty.

"Okies." Kitty replied as Emma laid down and Kitty laid on top of her and kissed her Wanger sister.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Emma and Kitty moaned softly until Shawnie placed it on over her diaper.

"Fucky Time!" Shawnie announced.

"YAY!" The sisters cheered as Shawnie began pounding their areas.

"OH YEAH! HAWDER, SHAWNIE! PWEASE, HAWDER!" The sisters screamed out in pure delight and pleasure.

"OKIES!" Shawnie shouted back as she kept pounding them harder and harder.

"What do you think of this punishment Diapey Wangers?" Shawnie asked them.

"WE THINK YOU'RE DEFEATING THE DIAPEY WANGERS IN THIS BATTLE, WE ADMIT DEFEAT, NOW PUNISH US EVEN MORE AND FUCK OUR COOCHIES UNTIL WE CUMSIES TO THE MAX!" The sisters screamed out ecstatically.

"Until you say that Shawnie is the new leader of the Diapey WANGERS, THE WED WANGER!" Shawnie said to them.

"Okies." The sisters said to her.

"SHAWNIE! YOU ARE NOW THE NEW LEADER OF THE DIAPEY WANGERS!" Emma shouted out.

"YAH! YOU ARE THE NEW WED WANGER! NOW PUNISH US MORE UNTIL WE CUMSIES TO THE MAX!" Kitty screamed out as well.

"GOOD! GO GO WED WANGER! ULTIMATE FUCKIES!" Shawnie screamed out as she kept plowing them in the most extreme pace she ever went as the Sisters screamed and moaned in delight.

"CUMSIES COMING, MAKE US CUMSIES WED WANGER!" Emma and Kitty screamed out.

"ALRIGHT!" Shawnie screamed out as she went harder and harder until the sisters climaxed all over their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES!" Shawnie moaned and screamed out as she came in her diaper as well.

"Happy Halloween Shawnie." Emma and Kitty said after they got changed and cleaned up as they left, and Shawnie had her diaper changed as Dakota arrived dressed as a sexy, and naughty baby Barbie.

"I'm one hot Barbie baby, who's been a very naughty baby giwl!" Dakota said to Shawnie as she started to crawl to Shawnie.

"Ooooh, well you need some punishment from your sexy Diapey Mommy, Shawnie." Shawnie said before she and Dakota began making out.

"Yes, Mommy!" Dakota said as she got on all fours.

"Spank my diapey ass and fuck me hawd until I cumsies all over you!" Dakota said to Shawnie.

"Okies, baby." Shawnie said as she began to smack/spank Dakota's baby diapered ass harder and harder.

"OH! I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED!" Dakota said before Shawnie stopped and then started to rub her area and lick it really good.

"Ohhhh! YES! BARBIE BABY DAKOTA HAS BEEN VERY BAD, SHE MUST BE PUNISHED!" Dakota moaned out in delight.

"Here's mo' where that came from." Shawnie said as she kept licking and rubbing it very hard until she stopped because she had a better idea and grabbed a large strap-on dildo as it was pink and she placed it over her diaper.

"Get ready for more punishment courtesy of your Mommy." Shawnie said to Dakota.

"Yes, Mommy dearest." Dakota said before Shawnie began pounding her diapered area in the cowgirl position.

"OHHHHH! SO BIG AND HAWD, JUST LIKE SAM!" Dakota screamed out as Shawnie then kept on pounding her area like crazy.

"Who's been a naughty baby giwl?" Shawnie asked Dakota.

"ME!" Dakota answered with joy.

"Now repeat after me, say, "I, Dakota Milton, have been a very naughty Barbie diapey slut and must be punish by being fucked by sexy playboy bunny mommy, Shawnie... VERY HAWD!" Pwease?" Shawnie said and asked her.

"Okies." Dakota answered her.

"I DAKOTA MILTON, HAVE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY BARBIE DIAPEY SLUT AND MUST BE PUNISHED BY BEING FUCKED BY MY SEXY PLAYBOY BUNNY MOMMY SHAWNIE... VEWY HAWD!" Dakota screamed out.

"Good Barbie slut! NOW TAKE YOUR FUCKYS!" Shawnie said as she fucks Dakota even harder until Dakota was near Cumsies.

"MOMMY! BABY CLOSE, BABY NEEDS TO CUMSIES!" Dakota said to Shawnie.

"Mommy close too!" Shawnie said to Dakota as she kept thrusting harder until the two climaxed in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed during their climax.

"Happy Halloween, Mommy." Dakota said as they hugged and Dakota left as The Cadets arrived running into the place.

"FREEZE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST… FOR BEING TOO SEXY IN DIAPEYS!" The Cadets said to Shawnie as they were already sporting black strap-on dildos that looked similar to their nightsticks.

"Now… suck my nightstick!" MacArthur said as Sanders handcuffed Shawnie with her hands behind her back as Shawnie was now down on her knees as Shawnie began sucking on MacArthur's night stick.

"Mmmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled before Sanders grabbed her gigantic diapered booty and plunged her nightstick into Shawnie's ass.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Shawnie moaned loudly.

"Take your punishment, you naughty bunny!" Sanders shouted to Shawnie.

"Yeah!" MacArthur grabbed her face and fucked her mouth while Sanders kept on plowing her ass hard and rough, which made Shawnie enjoy it even more.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Shawnie moaned as MacArthur stopped.

"KEEP FUCKING ME, SHAWNIE WANTS THE CADETS TO PUNISH ME HAWDER! NOW!" Shawnie demanded.

"Glad too." MacArthur said as she started to plow her diapered area.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP FUCKING ME OFFICERS! KEEP PUNISHING ME UNTIL I CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY!" Shawnie said to The Cadets.

"OKIES!" The Cadets shouted as they kept on plowing her ass and area like crazy, fast, and hard as Shawnie was close to Cumsies.

"Cumsies coming!" Shawnie screamed out.

"Same here!" The cadets screamed back as Sanders groped Shawnie's breasts while MacArthur madeout with Shawnie and all three climaxed in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEES!" All three of them screamed during their climax.

"Cadets, call everyone in here. Now!" Shawnie commanded the cadets while Sanders was releasing Shawnie from the Handcuffs.

"Shawnie wants you in here now!" The Cadets said as the girls got in there immediately.

"How was I?" Shawnie asked them.

"So awesome!" The girls answered her.

"Now to end this night is to have a horny Halloween themed, diapey sexfest!" Shawnie announced.

"YAY!" The girls cheered as they began getting it on as several girls were doing humpies, while others were strap-on fucking, some were doing scissors, some were doing 69's, some were doing triple 69's and even quadruple 69's, and finally…the baby girls crawled to Shawnie and either kissed her, licked her, or even started to fuck her really hard.

"Yes! YES! WUV ME MY BABIES!" Shawnie said to them.

"YES, MOMMY SHAWNIE!" The girls screamed out.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Shawnie screamed out.

"SAME FOR US MOMMY!" The girls screamed out as they were about to climax.

"OH GOSH! THIS HAS BEEN SO FUCKING GWEAT!" Harold screamed out as he was stroking his hard baba one last time as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie, the baby girls, and Harold screamed as they climaxed in their diapers, and they climaxed all over the place as Harold finally fainted to this hot moment.

"Awwww, Har-Bear fainted…let me changey him while you girls changey each other." Shawnie said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said as they were changing each other while Shawnie changed Harold's diaper.

"You okay Harold?" Shawnie asked him.

"So many girls…so many Diaper Girls." Harold said softly as he was waking up.

"Are you okay?" LeShawna asked him again.

"Yes, I'm okay LeShawna." Harold said as Shawnie carried him into bed and tucked him in.

"I'll join you in just a sec." LeShawna said as she grabbed the video camera, and changed her own diaper as the girls finished changing each other.

"Okay girls, you all had fun?" LeShawna asked them.

"Yes." They answered her.

"Cool, now one last thing we're going to announce who'll host the next party, and it is Emma and Kitty from the Ridonculous Race." Shawnie said as the girls cheered.

"The next party will be a superhero and supervillain themed orgy party!" Emma announced.

"But only DC & Marvel Characters." Kitty said to the girls.

"Well except for me, Kitty, and LeShawna aka Shawnie…we're going to be the Diapey Wangers." Emma said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said back.

"Any questions before we go nighty night?" LeShawna asked the girls as Lindsay raised her hand.

"What are the Diapey Wangers?" Lindsay asked her.

"The Diapey Wangers are a special group of Power Rangers that battle bad guys but only in their masks, tops, and diapers." LeShawna answered her.

"Oooooh. Okies." Lindsay said back.

"Any more questions?" Emma asked the girls as none raised their hands anymore.

"Good now girls here are the list of superheroes and villains that y'all are gonna be." LeShawna said before Emma began to announce them.

"Amy, you are Saturn Girl, Anne Maria you are Medusa, Bridgette you're Black Canary, Blaineley you are Bombshell, Courtney you are Renee Montoya aka The Question, Dawn as Mera who is Aquaman's Wife, Gwen you're Bat Woman, Heather you're Cat Woman, Izzy you're Poison Ivy, Jasmine as Black Panther, Jo you're Thor Girl, Josee you're The Golden Glider, Kelly you're Jean Grey, Lindsay you are Wonder Woman, MacArthur you're She-Hulk, Marley you are Supergirl, Sammy you are Ms. Marvel, Sanders you're Storm, Scarlett as Harley Quinn, Sierra you are Robin Girl, Sky you are Hawkgirl, Taylor you are Cheshire and finally Zoey you are Bat Girl." Emma announced the girl's superhero/villain characters.

"YAY!" They cheered with glee.

"The party is in two weeks at our house." Emma and Kitty said.

"Now it's time to sign off, nighty-night and Happy Halloween." LeShawna said as she turned off the camera, and everyone fell asleep to end the night.

 **HOW WAS THAT? Hot? Sexy? What did you think?**

 **Here are the list of girls and their super hero or villain personas.**

 **Amy as Saturn Girl**

 **Anne Maria as Medusa**

 **Bridgette as Black Canary**

 **Blaineley as Bombshell**

 **Courtney as Renee Montoya aka The Question**

 **Dawn as Mera (Aquaman's Wife),**

 **Emma as the Yellow Diapey Ranger**

 **Gwen as Bat Woman**

 **Heather as Cat Woman**

 **Izzy as Poison Ivy**

 **Jasmine as Black Panther**

 **Jo as Thor Girl**

 **Josee as The Golden Glider**

 **Kelly as Jean Grey**

 **Kitty as the Pink Diapey Ranger**

 **Lindsay as Wonder Woman**

 **LeShawna as The Red Diapey Ranger**

 **MacArthur as She-Hulk**

 **Marley as Super-girl**

 **Sammy as Ms. Marvel**

 **Sanders as Storm**

 **Sierra as Robin Girl**

 **Scarlett as Harley Quinn**

 **Sky as Hawkgirl**

 **Taylor as Cheshire**

 **Zoey as Bat Girl.**

 **I would like to thank Hellflores for helping me with the story.**

 **This has been a GENIUS Production!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
